


Attraction

by pastelfalcon



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, F/M, Pre-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 04:12:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2136573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelfalcon/pseuds/pastelfalcon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasper asks Simmons to meet him after that whole unfortunate shooting him thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attraction

"So you weren’t  _really_  hitting on me,” says Jasper over the top of his mug.

Simmons starts and fumbles her own drink, eyes flying wide as she abruptly shoves the glass to her mouth to silence her incoherent squeaks. 

"I thought so," Jasper murmurs, nostrils flaring slightly on a disappointed but unsurprised exhale. He sets his mug down.

"Whu- I’m sorry,  _what_?” she asks shrilly, lips unattractively drawn out and caught between a terrified smile and a pained grimace. She belatedly lifts a hand to wipe away some of the dampness left by her sipping malfunction.

Jasper tugs a napkin from the polished holder on the table and offers it to her. 

"I  _attacked you_ ,” Simmons says incredilously, her expression flicking quickly from contorted to suspicious to concerned. “Doesn’t that put at least a  _little_  damper on any possible attraction between us?”

Jasper’s mouth quirks. “It probably should.” He lifts his mug again and sips slowly. “But as one of the ‘us’ in question  _is_  so attractive, I’d be willing to ignore a little tasering between colleagues.”

Simmons’s mouth forms a little o. “Well actually,” she begins, wincing a little, “It wasn’t a  _taser_ , it was a -“

Jasper raises his eyebrows with obvious interest, head tilting consideringly. Simmons bares her teeth in a nervous smile. 

"You know what," she says, patting him on the wrist, "Maybe we  _should_ order lunch while we’re here. You do have a very gorgeous, um.” 

"Head?" Jasper supplies lightly, licking his lower lip as he huffs a laugh.

Simmons bites her lip. “Alright, maybe that wasn’t the most spectacular line in flirting history. But I should get points for originality.” 

"The taser took care of that," Jasper says in partial agreement, but he smiles as he raises a hand to signal their waitress back over to the booth. 


End file.
